Like Father, Like Daughter
by Adaelie
Summary: He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter however, was not in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.
1. A Conversation

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter was not however, in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **Yeah, yeah. I have too many stories going at once, but I'll update when I can. I promise, since I can't make myself think all too much at once. Besides, this is only a side project for pure cutesy family relationship-ness. So, this idea came to me when I was watching Life Unexpected, so if the plot line (not that there's much of one) comes close to it, I'm loosely basing this off of that at the beginning. Thanks for just bearing with Toto, my OHSHC muse!

"So, Airisu, do you mind telling us what happened?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"You must have something to hide if you're not willing to cooperate with us, Airisu."

"No I don't, you have no proof."

"We've interviewed people, Airisu. We have reason to believe it was you who did it."

"I haven't. Done. Anything."

"You can't hold me to this crime. I didn't do it. You didn't check with the other kids, did you? Did you?"

"No, we did not. But!"

"So you said I did it, out of all people?"

"Yes, because we all know you're-!"

"Because I don't have an excuse? Officer, I think this interrogation is over."

"…very well, we expect you to show up at the courtroom for where you will be relocated to."

"Why bother? I already have a home."

"Not yet you don't."

"…we expect to see you soon Airisu."

"Goodbye officer."

…

"We have decided where you will be relocated to, Airisu."

"Where, judge?"

"With your birth father, Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Very well."

"I hope you never do this again, Airisu."

"I promise you nothing, judge."

"Very well. Case dismissed."


	2. The Past

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter was not however, in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.

**By Adaelie**

**Author's Note; **The first chapter wasn't all that obvious about what exactly Airisu did and what was going on. If you didn't catch on yet, Airisu is Hikaru's daughter. This chapter is more likely to elaborate on what happened from beginning until the present, yes? At least, it should make a bit more sense as to what was going on with her and how she gets to the Hitachiin household.

A baby girl was born on a miserably cold winter afternoon, giving her first cry to the world. She did not have a name. The mother left the bastard child to the nurses; fleeing from the scene as soon as she was allowed to. Rumors had been flying that the model was pregnant with a child, and there was no need to have such a fact be proven after so many months of denial. A nurse cradled the baby, wrapped in a sea of cream blankets. A little hand reached out above the blankets, grabbing at the air. Her topaz eyes looked up quietly at the nurse, frowning quietly. The expression was evident on her still baby-like face.

It was clear the baby had realized that this was not her mother.

The nurse frowned in return, rocking the girl quietly. The baby's expression did not falter. "You're such an upset looking baby," The baby looked up solemnly. The nurse gave a sigh, looking back at the mother's clipboard. "Your mother's middle name was Iris." The nurse gave a small smile, brushing a gloved hand against the baby girl's face. "Let's give you a name, okay?" The baby girl looked back up at the nurse. Her eyes seemed to light up almost. "Let's name you… Airisu." The newly dubbed baby girl, Airisu, cooed. Her topaz eyes twinkled. "You like that, huh?" She grinned, stroking the baby girl silently.

"You're such a cutie, but I don't know what your last name should be." She frowned. "They didn't want you, but sweetie, somebody will want you someday. I promise."

That promise wasn't kept.

"You damn bitch!"

A smash of a vase, the sound of a body hitting the floor. The screams of children, the sobbing of one. This was not a rarity in the household. A smash of glass, the bang of a slamming door. "What did I tell you about playing with this, Airisu? What did I tell you!?" The girl was curled up, sitting on the ground with her hands covering her ears and knees pulled up to her chest. "What did I tell you?!" She didn't answer. "Don't pretend like you didn't hear me." The foster father shrieked, striking the girl hard across the face. She screamed.

"I told you not to scream!" He kicked her hard, making the girl fall over in a crumpled heap. "Leave me alone!" She cried back, and he picked her up roughly by the collar of her shirt. "I didn't want back talk from you!" He hissed, throwing the girl at the wall. She slid to the ground, crying quietly. He came over, a filled wine bottle at hand. "No, please!" She cried, covering her face in her hands.

The glass shattered once more.

She laid on the ground, pieces of the bottle scattered around her body; violet red oozing from her. A mix of blood and wine. She didn't open her eyes.

The ambulance sirens rang through the house; the foster parents having already cleaned up the glass pieces and cleaned up some of the blood off the stained carpet. They moved her body slightly towards the stairs. They would not get in trouble. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise, I promise." A person ushered inward, the girl's still fragile body lifted onto the gurney.

She was eight.

The girl was returned to a different home. She was still broken and hurt. She sat at a desk one day, looking at the paper before drawing on it quietly. A mother, a father, and her. Maybe even a little dog. A crudely drawn picture, her hand writing still a bit off. "I want my parents." She scribbled quietly. These foster parents were much kinder. It was a shame she didn't stay for very long though.

She spent the rest of her life bouncing from home to home before a social worker came to the home one day. "We've found your father." It was the most relieving thing she had ever heard in her life time. And yet, she wasn't allowed to leave just quite yet. The crime she had committed, she had done nothing more than vandalize the household that had hurt her for so long. She broke them, she made them cry. Like the way they had to her for so many months. It wasn't like her to do such a thing, but nightmares of it plagued her for years.

They couldn't prove it was her though.

They treated all the other children like crap. Like they treated her. It could have easily been any of them. But thankfully, the law had come and taken her once abusive foster father and mother to jail; making it so that no one could be hurt anymore. They found her father. Hikaru Hitachiin, the infamous fashion designer. She was dropped off at his footstep that next day, now at age fifteen. She stared quietly at the large mahogany doors before knocking on it quietly. A maid answered the door. "Yes?" She asked quietly, looking down at the ginger haired girl. "May I see Hikaru Hitachiin?" The girl asked.

"Ah, do you have an appointment?" The girl shook her head. "Oh, you must be the girl… ah, right this way." The daughter followed the maid in silence, looking at the mansion in amazement. "Mr. Hitachiin, a girl is here to see you." The maid said, peeking her head into the bedroom. "A girl? Look, if it's one of those ladies I've been with…" The maid shook her head. "It's different." The manlier of the voices paused. "Alright, let her in." The maid opened the door fully, looking down at the younger one. "Ah, we haven't told him quite yet; but we do have a room set up for you."

The maid left then, leaving the fifteen year old girl standing outside anxiously. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come in." He said, and she flinched. Airisu walked quietly into the study. He turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "You're too young to be one of my models… why are you here?" He said, staring at her quietly.

He looked her over. She had topaz colored eyes, the same ginger hued hair as he. She couldn't be… no, she could. He had done such acts with so many various women. At first it had only been him getting over the loss of Haruhi, but… now? No, she couldn't be his… no.

She had paused, probably trying to make sense of what this situation was possibly unraveling into. "My name is Airisu. I…" She halted in her words. He was already aware of what she was about to say. "I am your daughter." He held a glass of wine in his hand, staring quietly at the girl. She shifted her gaze towards the bottle, flinching slightly. He put the glass down, getting onto his feet and approaching the girl. She flinched again, putting up her arms protectively. A gasp omitted past him as he stared as she tried to protect herself.

She couldn't possibly think he was… going to hurt her. The ginger haired man put her arms back down, and pulled the fifteen year old into a hug. She didn't know what to say. But she supposed, words didn't need to be said.

She hadn't considered anywhere to be home. She didn't even consider where she was now to even be her home. But a familiar feeling flooded in. It felt like she belonged here. Like she belonged in this place. Like she was home for once.

**Author's Note; **Anywayyyy, I felt like casting a darker side to Airisu. Um, I think you should know that this doesn't mean everything's going to be all nice and dandy. And oh yes, it looks like a bloody soap opera. But just bear with me. Yeah? I don't think there'll be much of a shipping in here aside from a few characters that already exist for some various characters. Like Ayuko, Hanabi, Nanako. Their kids, no less! But yeah, it's mostly just going to be a father/daughter dealio. Maybe a next generation shipping? Haha.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter however, was not in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.

**By Adaelie**

Hikaru wondered what had possessed him to do such a thing. To do _that _with one of his models. One that was now disgraced. By his mother no less. He was certain that she almost resented Airisu, for she was a 'mistake' of a child. Kurono had even begun to doubt him, although it had been years that they've been married. They still were, in fact. She was sweet when the moment called for it, but being the way she was; there was never a boring moment in their relationship. He had told her that Airisu had been conceived in between when they called off the engagement and when they called it back on. She could only believe him.

Still, he wasn't surprised when Kaoru had called him the other night. No doubt Kurono had called Akari and told her. Kaoru had ranted on and on about how incredibly stupid he was for doing that. But, as dumb as he knew it was; Hikaru could not say that Airisu didn't exist.

He simply couldn't. Maybe that was why he couldn't say that she didn't exist when Tamaki called as well and asked that him and Ayuko come and see her. And that was probably why he couldn't say that the entire Host Club 'family' couldn't come over.

Kurono looked at him, chewing on her lower lip quietly. "Hikaru," He turned his head to look at his wife. "Yeah?" He answered. "You're not cheating on me, are you?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him. He understood why she would ask that. Paranoia could get to you sometimes. He got onto his feet, approaching her and cupping her face with both of his hands. He pressed his forehead to her's. "I'm not. I promise. Alright?" He said simply, and she just sighed. "You better not be. I'll get Mori to come and judo flip your ass." His lips twitched upward. He just had the most charming wife.

**[ Airisu's POV ]**

I could understand why Kurono would be concerned about the safety of her marriage. Having not known I was alive, I began to wonder that if I didn't show up that they would be better off. "Airisu," I turned my head to glance over at the person who had walked into my room. _My _room. It sounded so odd. I never actually had a room to myself. I sat in my light green tinted room, on my green bed. I loved the color green and everything, but sleeping and living in here was starting to make me sick of the color. But I wasn't about to complain. Not that it mattered. Hikaru could probably have it repainted in a day. "Kosuke?" I answered, staring at my supposed older brother in silence.

He stared back at me, grinning slightly. He had black hair, and topaz eyes. Like his mother and father. I looked at myself quietly. I was a spitting image of Hikaru. "The others are downstairs. You want to meet your sort of second family?" He said, quirking a small smile. "We have a second family…?" He shook his head, laughing almost mockingly at me. "No. Dad used to be part of a Host Club in high school. They're still hanging out together, and their kids are a bit…" He paused, thinking about it slightly. "Odd, I suppose. Some of them are pretty cute."

I rolled my eyes. "You lard, you think everyone's cute." I threw a pillow at him before he faked falling backwards. "No need for violence, Airisu." He snorted. "Whatever, I'll be downstairs. Alright?" I sighed, nodding slowly as he shut the door behind him. Kosuke hadn't really wanted to talk to me at first, mainly because he thought that I could possibly be the reason that his parents broke up. But eventually, I guess he got it through his head that nothing was going to happen and decided to be a better brother. Or at least, better _half _brother.

I got up and stared at my reflection. I was a skinny little thing, almost obscenely skinny. The white spotted blue dress fell to her knees, a big, black plastic belt underneath my chest. I had a clip in my ginger colored hair that held my bangs to the right. It fell to about my shoulders. I stared down at my white flats before giving an exasperated sigh. A family. I was part of a family. My own family, no less. Still, I couldn't help but wonder that Hikaru didn't want me here. I was ruining his reputation, and I was certain Kurono didn't want me here either.

I sighed, sucking in a breath again before walking out the door and down the stairs quietly. "Everybody, this is Airisu." Hikaru said simply, giving me a reassuring hug. They all stared at me awkwardly. I frowned, looking to my feet in embarrassment. "You're so cute!" What? I got picked up and spun around as I stared quietly at a blonde with violet eyes. "You're so cute how you get so embarrassed!" He squealed as I got spun and spun. "Tamaki, you're going to make her dizzy." A brunette said, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. He pouted at least before setting me down. A smile flashed onto his face again.

"But she was just so cute, Ayuko! I can't do that with Akira!" He whined, at least before the girl rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I feel like I have to take more care of you than Akira." She muttered, shaking her head in annoyance. He pouted at least before a voice spoke up. "I swear, you can be so childish Dad." My lips twitched upward into a smile as I stared at who I assumed to be Akira. He was a fairly pretty boy, but part of me assumed that it was because his parents were no eye sore either. Then again, as I looked around the room, they were all part of a host club. No doubt that they were supposed to look good to get customers.

Akira was about maybe several inches taller than me. That was something, considering how I'm five foot three. He was a skinny boy, with short brown hair. His bangs were styled over his eyes, nearly covering his eyes completely. He was wearing a black dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was also wearing a pair of jeans, and… were that barrettes in his hair? I couldn't help but giggle a little, and a pink crossed his face. It was obvious that he had noticed I was observing him for the past few minutes. He has the same violet eyes as his father.

I coughed embarrassingly, shifting my gaze again to stare at Hikaru.

"Well, you've met Tamaki, Ayuko, and Akira." He said, pointing to each person accordingly. I kept my mouth shut, although they looked at me expectantly. I didn't say anything; rather I just stood there in the awkward silence. He had taken it upon himself to continue the introductions. He waved over a pair of rather childish looking couple. They looked no older than I was! "This is Hanabi and Honey." Hikaru continued, staring at the couple silently. How… odd. The girl turned and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Takuya! Konata! Come here!" A boy walked over, an exasperated expression on his face. A girl followed after, looking absolutely adorable in her light pink dress. I almost wanted to pinch her cheeks.

Kosuke moved slightly over towards me, whispering something into my ear. "Takuya's sixteen. Konata's fourteen." I blinked eyes wide. I supposed the appearances were a bit odd, considering the parents. Takuya stood at five foot two, probably. I was a little taller than he, so I supposed as much. He had light blonde-brown hair that was cropped in a messy manner. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and a pair of rather tight black jeans. It had always been something that bothered me about how guys started wearing skinny jeans. He still had the baby looking air about him, with big honey colored eyes. Not to the point where he looked bug-eyed, but so that he looked incredibly innocent.

Konata on the other hand was as girly as someone could get. She was wearing a light pink dress with a bright pink bow underneath her chest. It was tied into a bow. She smiled quite often, I noticed. She looked exactly like her mother, black hair and golden eyes. If anything, both of the children seemed to be spitting images of their parents. She had a headband on her head and dangly earrings hanging from each ear. She even had a little purse. I secretly prayed that the girl was not a brat. Most of the girly-girls' I've met haven't exactly been great company.

I shifted my gaze again as my birth father continued. "This is Nanako, Kyoya, and Miyoru." Nanako waved at me cheerfully, whereas Kyoya just simply gave me a small smile. Miyoru on the other hand was bouncing on her heels with her DS in hand. Miyoru was a pretty little thing, and she already seemed so friendly. She had black hair as well, but with vivid green eyes. It was short and layered rather elegantly. It was cute almost. She was maybe a little shorter than me. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a dark blue plaid mini skirt with a pair of skinny jeans underneath. She had bunched her hair up into an unorderly ponytail, sticking up from the top of her head no less. She was amusing as far as I could tell.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" She quipped, running and capturing me into a hug. I blinked, staring nervously over her shoulder. Everyone just stared quietly. "Uh…" I stammered, at least before returning the gesture. "It's nice to meet you too." I said finally as she stepped back and grinned at me. "We'll be best friends, Riri!" My lips twitched upward. "Ri…ri?" She flashed another smile at me. I started to wonder if it hurt her to smile like that all the time. "Yeah, it matches you in cuteness!" I laughed quietly before Hikaru pulled me back again.

"You'll have time to hang out with them later." He muttered into my ear before waving over the identical look alike to him. "Looks like we have a triplet, eh Kaoru?" Hikaru teased, looking over me a second time. "I suppose so, Hikaru." He grinned. "Ah, Airisu. This is your uncle, Kaoru. And your aunt Akari." I looked from Kurono to Akari, and Kaoru to Hikaru. Part of me wanted to mention that Kurono wasn't even my real mother, but I bit my tongue. I probably already upset her as it is that I existed. Let alone bother her with the fact she has to consider me a part of her family.

"It's nice to meet you." I said, nodding quietly. Akari offered me a smile, turning to call her children as well no doubt. "Kokoro! Ritsuka!" They both came at once, looking almost identical. …twins? I glanced at Akari and Kaoru again. My lips twitched upward again as I laughed slightly. A twin plus a twin made twins. How unfortunate. Kokoro and Ritsuka stood at the same height, about five foot five both. Kokoro had red tank top on with a pair of jeans on, a heart shaped clip in her hair. She was pretty, however incredibly slender. Perhaps skinny and model-esque, but overly so.

I stared at myself. I didn't have much room to talk. I lifted my head again and looked at the other twin. Ritsuka had a pair of cat ears on his head, and I laughed silently to myself. I shifted my gaze to the girl again who had a manga book in her hands. I think I know why now. I looked back at him again. He was cute, hell he looked huggable! He was wearing a vivid purple t-shirt, and it hung over his jeans; apparently a fashion statement that day. He had a pair of headphones on his head as well, propped up careful to not squish the cat ears. He stared at me back, having the same topaz colored eyes as me. Of course, I was well aware that Kokoro and Ritsuka were my cousins now.

"It's nice to meet you." They both recited at once, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is Mori, he doesn't say much." Hikaru continued. "Ryuki. Keii." He said simply, as I stared in awe at how incredibly tall he was. Ryuki had bright red hair with silver looking tints in them, falling over his eyes. He had vivid green eyes and was a well enough foot taller than me. He was wearing a red t-shirt with random wording on the front. He also wore a pair of jeans. He was nice to say the least, smiling at me all the time. Keii however had pitch black hair, and stood as tall as Mori did. He had a serious looking expression on his face, wearing a judo uniform. Odd.

"Group hug everyone!" Tamaki cried out, enforcing that as well. Everybody hugged me, and I felt squished in the middle of it all. But still, I caught a figure in the corner; staring at me irritated.

It was Kurono.

**Author's Note; **Ohhhhh snap, meet the next generation! So to put it simply, Akira is Ayuko and Tamaki's kid. Kosuke is Kurono and Hikaru's kid (also technically Airisu's half brother). Kokoro and Ritsuka are Akari and Kaoru's twins. Takuya and Konata are Honey and Hanabi's kids. Miyoru is Kyoya and Nanako's kid. And Ryuki and Keii are Mori's kids. I haven't found someone to be his wife as of yet. Ooh, that's right! Do you want to know where Kurono and Akari came from? CAMEO. 8D

Akari and Kurono are not my OCs. Rather, they're my good friend, **Asami Yuu**'s. They came from her ongoing story **Hourglass Wings**. I have been talking for her for some time, and I asked if I were allowed to use Kurono and Akari, perhaps give them a cameo in my story. Anyway, she agreed and well; here we are. So, anyway back to business. I need an OC to be married to Mori, feel free to send me one of yours. Just make sure you stay in contact with me so I don't end up ruining their supposed personality.

The shipping wars will arise amongst the next generation. I may feature a few other OCs here and there, whether it be mine, or simply for a cameo. Oh, and before I finish this up. In case you were wondering about the kids ages… Akira is sixteen, Kosuke is fifteen (only a few months older than Airisu), Kokoro and Ritsuka are sixteen, Takuya is sixteen, Konata is fifteen, Miyoru is fourteen, Ryuki is seventeen, and Keii is fifteen. They're all in their relative teens.

Anyway, that's about it. C: Anyway, Kurono and Akari are bound to appear rather frequently. This chappie was dedicated to you, girlie. Got me through writing this all. Haha. Review, por favor? 8D


	4. Innuendo Alert

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter however, was not in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.

**By Adaelie**

I gave an exasperated sigh, walking quietly down the hallways. Hikaru had insisted that the Host Club and their children stay over for the night. Thunderclouds rumbled overhead, and I glanced out the window fondly. I could not help but feel faint nostalgia. I remember a night, where I had been locked out of the house again. I had come home late that day, but only because one of my foster sisters had ran off. Any normal person would have gone looking for her, but it turned out that she had run home before I could find her.

By the time I came home, my foster mother locked me out of the house. It hadn't even started raining that day. I just heard a bang, another bang, and another. The sound continued resonating throughout the house, leaving me sitting there as the thunder clapped; leaving me curled up on the doorstep with my hands as the only thing keeping out both the screams of my once caring foster father and my own. It was the only thing that kept me from going insane. Every night after that, I was kept outside like a dog. The only thing that kept me from reporting them was that even when they got drunk, they didn't slap me. They didn't tell me that I was a mistake and that I shouldn't exist. They didn't hurt me. They didn't try to kill me.

That was the only reason I didn't say anything.

The thunder clapped now, and I shuddered. I reminded myself that I was safe now. I wasn't going to be hurt. Hikaru promised I wouldn't be hurt. I let out a breath that I hadn't even known I was holding. Thank god he took me in. I wasn't sure about how much more pain I could take before I finally snapped. I had come to a realization now, blinking quietly as I continued staring out at the stormy weather. I was finally getting my second chance. Admittedly, Kosuke was the only one in my _family _that really seemed to want me here.

Kurono resented me. Perhaps she didn't. But the way she acted, it made it almost seem like I had shattered the perfect family image for her. Like I ruined everything that had made her life worth living. I had considered talking to Hikaru about it, but a fight was not something I wanted to hear. I heard fights too many time to ever want to hear them again.

I shook my head, walking towards the den. Music sang past me, and I raised an eyebrow. Who on earth would be playing a piano at; I shifted my gaze to the clock, two thirty in the morning? It was a haunting melody, bewitching me in its enticing tune. It held me there quietly as I stared ahead at the person who was playing. Akira leaned over the piano, his delicate fingers dancing across the keys. His thin-rimmed glasses were sliding down his face, eyes closed. He continued playing, unaware of my presence.

The tune continued, picking up where it needed to be and dropping when it should. I hadn't even noticed that I had already approached the pianist. I stared at him quietly until his fingers stopped. He remained slightly hunched over the keys, although my mouth had moved involuntarily. "That was beautiful," I said quietly. He flinched, his violet eyes snapping open as he stared at me. I could have sworn a flash of pink had crossed his face, but it could have been my imagination. It was still in the early morning, dark no less.

He grimaced, pushing the glasses up higher his nose. "It wasn't anything special." He retorted, and I couldn't help but frown. Couldn't he just take a compliment? "Yes it was." I argued, crossing my arms and looking at him in an annoyed manner. He averted his gaze away from mine. "Thank you." He muttered in response. The thunder clashed again. I shivered silently, praying it wasn't obvious. He slid over on the chair, allowing me to sit down. I took it as a favor, and I sat down next to him in front of the piano. I continued shivering as the thunder continued clashing, the lightning flashing across the dark, cloudy sky. He had taken notice now, looking at me almost pathetically.

Akira gave an exasperated sigh, getting onto his feet and beginning to leave. I couldn't help but feel almost abandoned. I hated being by myself for too long. It made certain thoughts come to mind. Ones that reminded me of how incredibly crappy my life was.

I heard footsteps returning, and I half expected Hikaru to have come down stairs to check on me. Rather, Akira had come back with a blanket in hand. He draped it around me before sitting down next to me again. A pregnant silence filled the air as we just sat there now. The only sounds being made was our breathing and the thunder ringing out. "So, you're a foster child." He began, looking at me quietly. I shifted in my seat. It wasn't like I didn't expect this question to come up, but still; it bothered me. When I didn't answer, he nodded slowly. "I get it; you don't want to talk about it. It's fine." He answered.

I gave him a grateful expression, and he returned mine with a little smile. It was small, but still sincere. I looked at the piano and then back at him. He had a strange aura about him. I felt stupid for calling it that, like I seemed to know everything about him. About everyone, really. But, he always seemed to be annoyed about something. Angry, upset, maybe even a little confused. But when he was playing, he seemed to be almost at ease; content with the world. He had rested a hand on the piano keys. I looked at him again, giving a small smile.

"Hey, you. Teach me how to play." I said now. He raised an eyebrow, looking at me. "Me, teach you?" He quipped. "Sure, why not?" I answered. "Well, for one it's two thirty-five in the morning…" He began. He was just looking for a good excuse to not show off. "And two, you should learn from my dad. He's better." I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. I was trying to boost his self esteem; my god was it that hard to get him to do something you wanted?

"Just teach me."

He frowned, getting up onto his feet and walking up behind me. He took my hands and set them into place on the keys. He moved my fingers slightly and whispered in my ear. "Why do you even want to learn from me?" He mumbled. "Because you're good you asshole. Now shut up and teach me." I could feel him smirk behind me. "That's no way to talk to your teacher. I'll give you detention and you'll have to stay with me after class." My lips twitched upward. "My my Akira, I didn't know you had a teacher student fetish. I wouldn't have asked you if I knew."

"I- um- uh- h- hey! I don't not!" He stammered, looking sheepishly to the ground. I turned my head to look at him, my fingers still positioned on the keys. He was too fun to tease. "Just teach me, would you?" He narrowed his eyes at me, at least before rolling them and walking up behind me again.

"Alright, push that key and that key."

"You mean like this?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"It doesn't sound right, Akira."  
"It's fine. You're just starting out."

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Now just move there, and there."

"Ah, I keep messing up!"  
"Just keep your hands there and keep moving them. Up and down, can you hear it?"  
"Yeah,"

"Oi, try moving you fingers to the end."

"I think I can do it!"  
_Crash!_

**[ Kosuke's POV ] **

I was walking out to the den. I always woke up at this hour to check on Airisu. Mom didn't like her as much when I'd wake up in the middle of the night to check on her. It wasn't her fault as to why she didn't really like Airisu. She felt threatened that my sister came into our lives. She was probably afraid that Airi's mother might come and try to steal away Dad. I didn't blame her. It only made sense. After nearly eighteen years of marriage and a girl just suddenly comes out of no where and says that she's his daughter… I didn't believe it either at first. I didn't even like Airisu at first. But it was just something about how I found her curled up in her bed crying at night that struck a nerve in me.

I wanted to protect her from getting hurt.

Maybe that was why it was almost routine for me to wake up at this obscene hour of the night to check on the girl. I hadn't found her in her room this time though, so I could only assume that perhaps she went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink. Instead, I stood out of the doorway of the den and hearing a few things I never thought I'd hear from Airisu, no less.

"_It's fine. You're just starting out."_

"_Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Now just move there, and there."_

"_Ah, I keep messing up!"  
"Just keep your hands there and keep moving them. Up and down, can you hear it?"  
"Yeah,"_

"_Oi, try moving you fingers to the end."_

Disgusting. Were they really doing _that_ in there? I heard a crash, and immediately I snapped my head in the direction of the den. Airisu was on the ground, pinned by Akira; who was currently propped up above her. Shirtless and all. And those pajama pants were falling dangerously low. "You idiot, we probably woke everyone up! You're such a screamer!" Airisu scolded, narrowing her eyes at him. My lips twitched upward as the story clicked in my head.

Airisu had fallen off the of the piano bench and pulled Akira with her. And he landed on her. Clearly. I leaned up against the door frame, crossing my arms as I stared at the two. Neither of them got up. "Oh my, you two are getting awfully close aren't you?" I teased, and Airisu gasped shoving Akira off of her. "Shut up, Kosuke!" She protested, getting onto her feet and walking at a hurried pace. Shoving past me, the girl left for her room. Akira did the same, an embarrassed look all over his face.

Oh, how they amuse me so.

**Author's Note; **So, I may have been hinting at a possible couple here. Might. Anyway, I gave some insight from Kosuke's perspective on how he thinks Kurono acts the way she is. I apologize ahead of time for any possible chances of her being out of character, and I will correct it if needed. C: Anyway, I suppose that's all I have to say for now. Review makes for a happy Addie.


	5. Host Club v2

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter however, was not in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.

**By Adaelie**

Ouran Academy. A plethora of knowledge and rather colorful characters of the sort. A private school for the elite of Japan. But what drew most to Ouran Academy was the ever lovely Host Club, previously established by Suoh Tamaki. It had been nearly ten years since the hosts had left Ouran, and it has now been re-established by (rather unexpectantly, mind you) the sole heir to the Ootori throne; Ootori Miyoru. Aforementioned Host Club had now included hostesses, but it still shone as brilliantly as ever for the new students attending the private academy.

The Host Club, version two, was for both women and men who had far too much time and money on their hands. They would attend to speak with other men and women who also had too much time on their hands.

The leader of them all, Ootori Miyoru, was the princess type. She was a bit erratic, strange, hyperactive, and yet she was all too sweet when the moment called for it. She could tend to look a little boyish at first glance, but often proved herself otherwise. A lover of video games and all things girly, she easily charms the many boys that request her. Although she can tend to be a bit dense, Miyoru is really quite insightful. She often assists others who require the Host Club's help. However, she can be so naïve that it does more damage than it does fixing the situation.

The co-leader was Haninotsuka Konata, the sweetheart type. She often was cute, dare I say it, adorable even. Of course, that would only further inflate her ego and god knows she didn't need that. She often spends her days hovering above cake and constantly offering it to others. She easily pleased the boys with her sweet demeanor. She did however, inherit her mother's tendencies to space out. She is really quite intelligent, but often runs to her brother at the first sign of trouble. She is perhaps one of the closest friends to Miyoru, however odd it may seem.

The shy type, Hitachiin Ritsuka, was twin to Hitachiin Kokoro. Although the older of the two, he often is told to do things to his sister's pleasing. Much to his annoyance, she often forces him to cross dress. He is incredibly quiet on his own, often preferring the company of his books rather than the others. Ryuki often calls him 'Phones' because he is almost never seen without his headphones. His timid behavior charms the ladies to no end, although he could never see why. He often appears a bit more nervous around the Host Club leader, Miyoru. Many girls wonder why.

Suoh Akira, the bad boy type, is actually not that bad of a bad boy. Rather, he really can only to tend to be rude when he tries not to be. He doesn't put much of an act up as the girls or other boys (ignoring Ritsuka anyway), but tends to rub off as a bit hardheaded. Inheriting his father's skills at the piano, he proves himself to really be quite a softie at heart. He does own a motorcycle, which really just scores him some more moe points with the ladies. He often appears sad around everyone. Rumor has it; he's suffering depression over a lost lover. He has however, seemed a lot happier since the new girl came to the academy.

Hitachiin Kosuke, the brotherly type, is not a host at all. Rather, he typically hangs around the third music room because he wants to. Although he is not really a host, it appears as though the ladies are drawn to him anyway. Often claiming to be the brother of whoever walks by, he often frets over their well being even if he doesn't show it. It isn't odd for him to share some rather odd advice with you. It doesn't have to make sense, but it occasionally comes in handy every now and then. He is apparently, half brother to Airisu and can tend to be incredibly over protective.

Hitachiin Kokoro, the wild type, is quite literally a wild child. She is a complete otaku, loving her anime and manga to no avail. She is convinced that her favorite characters are on vacation when one of them happens to die. She is twin to Hitachiin Ritsuka. She thinks it was just lucky that her twin shared names with one of her favorite anime characters, Ritsuka from Loveless, and frequently forces him to wear cat ears. Not that he seems to mind. She's a complete daredevil, often doing the stupidest stunts for the stupidest of reasons. She'll jump off a bridge without any strings attached if you asked her to, as the adrenaline rush is what makes her the happiest. This of course, often concerns her older brother (by about three minutes).

Haninotsuka Takuya, the cool type, is in charge of all spending in the Host Club. He finds it to be annoying that his 'mothers' can't take care of it themselves. Konata of course, found that since he was good with math, he might as well take care of the money. He agreed of course, but only for a short while. That of course, was all but a lie since he had been in charge of the money for nearly a year and a half. Still, he holds a cool type of charm that calms you down almost immediately. Highly intelligent, he often appears at the randomest of times to give you a little tidbit about something that probably would have been more helpful if mentioned earlier.

Morinotsuka Ryuki, the cheerful type, is quite simply everything his label states. Chipper and happy, he reflects the exact opposite of his younger brother. He has purposely gone out of his way to prove so, dying his hair a vivid red with silver streaks. He has inherited his uncle's behavior, often whacking his younger brother with a judo stick if he misbehaves. He often lights up the room (literally, he turns off the lights so that he can make a dramatic entrance) as soon as he steps inside. A bit overdramatic, but he couldn't really help it. He holds a slight crush for Kokoro, but clearly is not afraid to hide it. Not if only she understood what he meant by 'like'.

The brother to Ryuki, Morinotsuka Keii, is the hardworking type. He never allows his focus to shift when it comes to martial arts. He typically is found training in the dojo rather than charming the ladies. But the few times that they catch him, he's often incredibly tired and at least seems to care enough. He appears to have inherited his father's silence, only speaking when necessary. He also appears to have inherited the fact that he often gets flirtatious and chatty when tired.

And then there's me. Houshakuji Kirabu, the lady manager of the Host Club! I was adopted by my mother, Renge; but I suppose it isn't all too bad. I'm charming, amazing, absolutely beautiful, and I-!

"Stop that Kirabu." Takuya said, rolling his eyes. She deadpanned, falling to the ground in a defeated heap. "But Ku-yu~!" She complained, frowning slightly. "We're done with the introductions, Kirabu. You can leave now." She frowned, hopping back onto her powerful motor before disappearing back underneath the ground. "I'll be back later!"

"I hope you don't Kirabu."

**Author's Note; **This is going to be my last update in a while, you guys. I recently got grounded, and just managed to finish this up today while working on a project. I hope you guys will forgive me! Dx I gave you a little insight on all of them, and oh yes; the daughter of Renge prevails! You'll see the other kids too, haha. But yeah, this'll be my last update in a while you guys. I'll hopefully be able to update again monthly, but I unno. Just bear with me. Thanks!


	6. Ritsu Butt Munch

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

He had flings before. He knew he had the perfect life all laid out for him. A daughter however, was not in the picture. She's just like him in every aspect. Watch as Hikaru and his daughter ease into a less than typical father/daughter relationship.

**By Adaelie**

I didn't hate this school so much as I was amazed by it. It was certainly bigger than the other schools I've attended. I stared upward in awe, mouth hanging open slightly. "Airi, wake up! We're going to be late!" I blinked, staring in a rather confused manner of my half brother. He simply shook his head before running his hand through his hair, one placed on his hip. "I forget you were poor sometimes, Airisu…" He mumbled to himself, and I narrowed my eyes. "What was that supposed to mean?" He merely picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and rushing into the building. I kicked and flailed about like a complete spaz, demanding that I be put down. I was certain of course, that it had caught the eye of the students. I paled slightly, imagining all they could be thinking about me already.

I gave in, at least until Kosuke put me back down onto my feet and sighing. He rolled his shoulder slightly before looking down at me and grinning from ear to ear. "You're pretty strong for such a little girl." I was about to punch him again before he merely ruffled my hair before running off to his own class. I smoothed it back down, although a rather obvious cowlick remained upward much to my disdain. It curled up slightly, hovering above my head before twisting slightly into a simple spring looking thing. I brushed the folds out of my pleated skirt, and looked myself over again.

Apparently, they had changed the girls' uniform some time ago. It now was a pinstriped blue vest that went over a long-sleeved white dress top. We were also obligated to wear a tie. A plaid (although surprisingly stylish) skirt went underneath the top and the ladies were supposed to wear stockings underneath with a pair of black mary-janes. The girls still had the option of wearing the old one, but obviously no one had. The boy's uniform still looked the same from the pictures I had seen. I looked at my uniform, all of which in order. I wore a pair of knee-high white stockings and had braided my hair prior to leaving. I adjusted the barrettes in my hair, breathing in and out to clear the nerves.

It had been a while since I was at a school like this, but even then I had to leave not even half way through the year.

My hand went to the gilded doorknob, turning it slightly to enter the room. A man looked up at me from his desk, at least before offering a small smile at me. He got up, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose before moving to help me inside. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kyousuke Tatsuya. I'll be your teacher this year." He grinned, moving aside so that I could move past him into be introduced to the rest of the class.

I walked up to the front of the room, standing there a bit awkwardly as they all just stared at me with curious eyes. I found a few familiar faces however, and I smiled at them quietly. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Tatsuya offered, sitting on his desk quietly and swinging his legs. I crossed my arms, staring at them before opening my mouth to speak.

"I'm Hitachiin Airisu, nice to meet you all." I said simply. Tatsuya paled behind me, clearly wishing that my introduction had been a bit longer. I could only imagine how much time he had allotted for me to speak. Was this normal for his class? "Any questions…?" I said, watching from the corner of my eye as my teacher let out a relieved sigh.

One hand waved above the crowd, and I pointed at them. "So, you're Kosuke-senpai's sister?" I nodded slowly. "Technically, half sister. I'm cousins with Kokoro and Ritsuka too." Some of the girls swooned at the name, and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the act. "Airisu-senpai," I tilted my head to look at one rather extremely girly-looking person. "Yes…?" I answered, blinking slightly. She shook her head dismissively, changing her mind.

"Why don't you sit next to…?" He scanned the room for an empty desk, vividly noticing the flailing of arms in one particular area. He chuckled to himself at least before spotting a seat next to the girl who had changed her mind on the question. "Yes why don't you sit next to Naoki?" I paused, blinking quietly. "…isn't Naoki's a boy's name?" Naoki grimaced. "I am a boy though." My eyes widened, my hand clapping to my mouth trying to hold back my snickers.

"Erm, pfff. Alright." I stammered, getting my bag and walking to the desk and plopping down. "Honestly Naoki, I think a lot more people wouldn't mistake you for a girl if you just didn't wear those clips in your hair all the time kiddo." Naoki pouted, crossing his arms. "DAAAAAD." Tatsuya could only wave it off before going back to teaching class. Naoki slumped into his seat and I merely smiled quietly. How amusing.

Class continued without a hitch and lunch soon came.

I got up from my seat, walking to the cafeteria with my own packed lunch. Personally, I didn't care much for the expensive food that they served. It was much too overly priced and impractical. I ate quietly, watching as the Host Club began to crowd around me. "Can I help you?" I said bluntly, taking a bite out of my rice ball. "We've never seen peasant food before!" I snorted. "What makes you think you're better than me?" Miyoru reached out, grabbing one of my sushi rolls. "Hey!" I protested, although the girl bit it hesitantly before her eyes widened.

She grabbed me by the collar and shook me like a doll. "YOU MUST TEACH ME YOUR WAYS, OH GREAT SUSHI LORD." …what? Sushi lord? …god these people were bigger idiots than I thought. "Miyoru, put her down before you kill her." Akira said gently, watching the girl ease me down onto my feet. Dear god. Was the room spinning or was it just me? I stumbled backwards, the Suoh catching me in his arms. "You okay?" I nodded numbly as I watched Miyoru pounce onto Ritsuka's back. "Onward, good steed!" She proclaimed, pointing out into nothingness.

"HEY. THAT'S MY RIDE, WOMAN." Kokoro suddenly demanded, stomping her dainty little foot on the ground. "Well too bad Koko!" Miyoru suddenly cackled, nearly falling off the poor cat boy's back. "GET OFF MY BROTHER." "Never!" "GET OFF!" "I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD WITH RITSU CRACKERS AT MY SIDE!" "SHUT UP FOO, THIS IS MYYYYYY BROTHER." "SHUT UP!" "NO YOU SHUT UP!"

E- Eh, this was confusing. Poor Ritsuka being caught in the middle of it all.

"What about you both ask Ritsu Butt Munch what he wants?" I said simply, joining in on the lame names they were giving Ritsuka. "Pffffffffffft! RITSU BUTT MUNCH. That's a good one." They both drawled, laughing quietly as Ritsuka merely paled in the corner. I scratched the back of my head. "I don't really think so but uh…" I blinked quietly as I was suddenly dragged off across the lunch room to the club room. I frowned. Was this how my life was going to be like every day for the rest of my life? Oh dear god.

I was going to die here wasn't I?

I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE WITH THESE IDIOTS!

I could have sworn, the very moment I set foot (er… dragged foot) into the third music room I saw all sanity be stripped away from me.

**Author's Note; **Sorry I haven't updated anything in so long! And I apologize for dropping many of my stories but hey I'm sticking with this one. Hopefully I'll actually get to finishing it. ._. Anyway. Again, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter but I hope you found some amusement in my lame humor.


End file.
